Hunter
by asparagus
Summary: If you love someone, let him go.


Title: Hunter  
Author: asparagus  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: If you love someone, let him go.  
Spoilers: "The Fellowship of the Ring"  
Warnings: Slash (E/L), Angst  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings - the novels, movie, merchandise, characters, or plotline. In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way. ...And I also do not own the song "Hunter". It's Dido's.  
Author's Note: I love aragolas, but I couldn't resist this idea. 'Sides this is a good point to build on for future aragolas fics. Hope you people like it. ^_^  
  
Hunter  
  
Legolas looked about him in wonder as he dismounted from his steed. He had been to Rivendell on countless occassions and yet its beauty always managed to astound him. Then, his smile faltered as he caught sight of a familiar figure on a distant terrace. Remembering the main reason for his trip, he surrendered his horse to an attendant and followed an aide to the presence of the place's lord. There, he bowed low in due respect, only straigthening when ordered. Before he could completely do so, strong arms wrapped about him to hold him close. The prince involuntarily tensed at the touch and he was soon released to meet worried brown eyes.   
  
He had not tensed because of their surroundings. He knew that all about them had discreetly disappeared as soon as he'd stepped into the great hall. No, that was not the reason. Nor was it the fact that he had serious matters to bring forth. He had let similar matters wait in the past. Why he did not do so now was worrisome to the other elf. Knowing that, Legolas refused to meet the other's gaze as he reported the state of things in Mirkwood.  
  
"The creature Mithrandir has entrusted to us has escaped. The Orcs about our lands have also increased in number. ...My father said not a word, but I think we both know that dark days are ahead. There are rumors that the Shadow rises again. Is it true?"  
  
"It is," Elrond, Half-Elven, confessed with a sigh.  
  
"Then, the danger is near. I should return - "  
  
"No! ...No," the Elf-Lord repeated in a softer tone. "I hold a council in the days to come. I would wish you to be there...to represent your father and realm. ...Please stay."  
  
"If that is so...I shall stay."  
  
"Good." The Elf-Lord's face softened with a smile.  
  
"...Might I speak to you alone?"  
  
A frown flickered on the other's face, then the Elf-Lord nodded solemnly. With a graceful gesture, Elrond led the way as they withdrew from the open-air hall to a smaller room.  
  
"What is wrong? ...Deny it not. I know something is amiss. I saw it on your countenance as you entered the courtyard...and I sensed it when you tensed at my touch. Did we not swear to have no secrets?"  
  
"That we did...but, I fear - "  
  
Legolas cut himself off as he was forced to turn from the other's concerned look. He could not stand to see that face as he spoke. And yet, he also did not know how to say what he had to tell the other.  
  
~  
With one light on in one room,   
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair,   
I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne,  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again,  
Wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go  
~  
  
"What is it? What do you fear? You need not be afraid to tell me."  
  
"I...I love you."  
  
The Elf-Lord blinked in surprise. Then, he smiled as he stepped forward to embrace the other.  
  
"I know you do. You have confessed as much before. ...Are you afraid that I no longer feel the same? Has time and distance caused your heart to doubt? Well, doubt not. We are together now. Know that I have never ceased to love you."  
  
"...I do not doubt that."  
  
"Then, what is amiss?"  
  
"I wish...I wish you to release me from our vows."  
  
Unable to resist, Legolas glanced up to see the other's face turn ashen. The warm brown orbs seemed suddenly dead. Lips pursed tightly together, an flat voice spoke.  
  
"You wish me to release you from... May I know why?"  
  
"I...I cannot say why - "  
  
"You tell me you love me, yet you wound my heart. You tell me you wish to be free, yet you give me no reason. ...Why?"  
  
"I know not how to say it."  
  
"...Is there another?"  
  
"No!" A vehement denial. "There is no other. There is only you."  
  
"Then, why do you wish this? There must be a reason."  
  
"I cannot speak of what I myself do not know. All I know is this. I cannot stand to be but a shadow to follow you - "  
  
"A concubine. Is that how you see yourself?" Elrond asked. "For it is not true. You have my heart - a heart my own wife could not touch. You thought me what it meant to love...and be loved. You say you love me. Are you lying through your teeth?"  
  
"I do not lie. I love you and for that I shall not mislead you."   
  
~  
The unread book and painful look,  
The tv's on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin,  
Oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne,  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again,  
Wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go, let me leave  
~  
  
"Mislead me... You say one word and yet contradict yourself with the next. Speak plain for you speak in riddles I cannot unravel."  
  
"I have loved you and you alone for all this time as I do still - "  
  
"And yet?" A bitter retort.  
  
"And yet...there is a spirit within me that wishes to be free and set out to see the world. My father says nothing of it, but he knows and even now readies my younger brother for the throne."  
  
"So, only I hold you back."  
  
"...As long as our vows remain, I shall stay at your side. But, I cannot say that I shall be happy without lying to you - and we swore to have no secrets."  
  
"Ah... So, that promise has returned to haunt me. ...Do you truly think I would hold you back? You could roam the world for as long as your wanderlust desires. You only need to return to me from time to time and when you tire of travel, I shall be here waiting for you."  
  
"You tempt me..."  
  
"Tempt...yet, you do not bite the bait. ...You have made up your mind. I see it in your eyes."  
  
"I would stay if you wished."  
  
"But, you spoke true when you said you would not be happy. ...Very well. You wished to see the world. You shall. I release you...but, only because I wish to see you happy. I could not stand to watch you wane for want of wandering."  
  
"...I thank you, beloved."  
  
"Beloved...ah, young one, you shall be death of me yet."  
  
"I hope not!" Legolas cried out, frowning.  
  
"No. Let us hope it shall not come to that."  
  
"...Though I might be far from your side," Legolas said softly. "Know that I shall love only you for all time. I swe - "  
  
A gentle finger on his lips stopped him from finishing.  
  
"Do not put yourself in a position you might regret."  
  
The younger elf looked up at Elrond in confusion.  
  
"I do not understand..."  
  
"Your heart is young. ...I did not realize that until this moment." The Elf-Lord shook his head and sighed. "Do not bind yourself to me until the time comes that you shall return to me never to leave again. 'Til that time...your heart is your own. I return it to you - not for lack of love, but for too much of it."  
  
"As you wish," Legolas replied in a subdued tone.  
  
~  
For the crown you've placed upon my head   
Feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you  
But I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
I want to be a hunter again,  
Want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again,  
So let me go  
~  
  
"And my bow..."   
  
Elrond whispered softly to himself. His eyes followed the gold in the green until it vanished from his sight. With a sigh, he turned and left the terrace for the solitude of his room. In the darkening shadows, he lapsed into reflection.  
  
"If I had known that you would offer your services so rashly... Ah, the haste of impetuous youth," he sighed. "I would have let you wander where you wished, but to let you walk into the realm of Sauron himself... I should have asked you to stay no matter the consequences. At least then, you would be out of harm's way.  
  
But, there is nothing I can do now. ...Elbereth, watch over him so that he might yet return to me..." 


End file.
